The Champion's Rest
by WateryMind
Summary: After the end of Corypheus, Hawke and the Inquisitor meet, one last time. Mild AU. M for dark as fuck content.


Skyhold stood above the valley, the mighty fortress of the Inquisition tall and proud against the backdrop of mountains and sky. Even a month after the death of Coryypheus, the fortress still hummed with life, people coming from all across Thedas to join the ranks of the Inquisition. To see the heroes that saved the world. To meet The Herald of Andraste, The Inquisitor, Milika Cadesh.

But the Herald would meet no one. Indeed, few people had seen her since her victory over the Magister that would be a God. Rumor was amongst the warriors and people of the Inquisition that she had shut herself in her chambers upon return to Skyhold, and was yet to leave. Indeed, the Inquisition was being led not by her, but by her advisers. Even they were mystified by her sudden and abrupt departure from the eye of the public.

All except Cassandra. She had been there, a part of Malika's vanguard, at that final battle.

She had seen what had broken the Inquisitor so.

* * *

"_We have to keep moving!"_

"_No, really? Letting the dragon eat us sounds like such a good idea!"_

"_Shut it, Dorian! Varric! High and left!"_

"_Got him!"_

"_Shit!"_

"_You are NOTHING! All you love will be ground under the Imperiums heel!"_

"_Oh for the love of the Stone, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

"_Malika NO!"_

* * *

The bright sun blinded the hooded human, but she couldn't muster the will to care. The wind whipped and tugged at her cloak, her beaten, rusted armor flashing from under it with every gust. Across her back a heavy greataxe hung, its leather straps worn and frayed.

"You came." The soft voice echoed across the bridge. Turning her head, pale blue eyes peered out from under her hood, looking at the figure on the bridge.

"You knew what waited, but you still came. Why?" Malika Cadesh, Herald of Andraste and Inquisitor, asked softly, her eyes puffy and red, tears staining the red tattoo on her right cheek. The wind gusted harshly, buffeting them both, flinging the humans hood back.

"I had to know. Know for certain," Marian Hawke replied.

* * *

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Of course. You chest hair cushioned the fall."_

"_Glad to see it has many uses."_

"_Can you two please stop flirting for ten seconds while we deal with the madman trying to rip a hole in a fabric of the world?"_

"_Of course. Shall we?"_

"_After you, Lady Cadesh."_

"_FOR THEDAS!"_

* * *

"You could have not come. It wasn't worth it," Malika said, her voice wavering. Hawke clenched her hands into fists, so tight blood dripped from that hand clad in armor.

"_VARRIC IS ALWAYS WORTH IT!" _The Champion screamed, her voice breaking. Then, like a dam, she burst. "You did this! It was your fault! You could have killed him sooner, _but you didn't!_ You _let _Corypheus live! Live so you could _play _with him! And he punished you! He punished _us!_"

* * *

"_Stop this, Malika. The death of the dragon will only affect him for so long."_

"_He doesn't deserve to die quickly. He deserves to beg."_

"_Ha... Haha... Foolish dwarf... You arrogance will be your end!"_

"_How did he get-"_

"_MALIKA!"_

"_Varric NO!"_

* * *

"And because you felt the need to play torturer, Corypheus killed him! Varric's dead, Inquisitor! And it's _YOUR FAULT!_" The sound of Hawke's voice echoed across the silent valley for several moments. Then, the Dwarf looked up at Hawke, and Hawke saw eyes that held no life.

"I know. It was my fault. I would happily step off this bridge and join him. But I can't. I have to lead this Inquisition. It needs its Inquisitor."

Hawke gave a bark of manic laughter, taking a step backwards.

"I lost Anders at Kirkwall."

* * *

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Do it, Marian."_

* * *

"I lost Bethany at Adament."

* * *

"_Where is Warden Hawke?"_

"_She stayed behind to save us. To make sure we could FIX THIS! MY SISTER DIED, FOR YOU!"_

* * *

"And now... Now..." Another step backwards, and Hawke felt her foot touch the edge of the bridge. Malika's went wide, before she started running forward. Marian Hawke looked her in the eye, before her face contorted into a smile. A broken, sorrowful smile.

"What reason do I have left? Fuck Thedas. It can burn."

And as Malika Cadesh screamed, Marian Hawke stepped back, and fell.

* * *

**_A/N: ONCE AGAIN, NOT REMOTELY SORRY. _**


End file.
